shadowofisraphelfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: The Fall of Seamus' Hold
The Fall of Seamus' Hold Never since the Stoneholm Project had there been a dwarven city so magnificent as Seamus' Hold. It had been built before the Nether had been declared off-limits due to the expanse of the Sands, so it still held an old Hellgate and had a massive mining operation in the Nether built within a wall of bedrock, the pride of the dwarven council of Khaz Modan, completely unbreakable. In the Overworld, Seamus' Hold was a spire of bedrock reaching through a natural hole in the bedrock into the Void. But the Void Tower was only for show. The real gem was above the bedrock and in the veins of mithril, gold, diamond, iron, obsidian, redstone and everything that a person needs in the world of Minecraftia. The trains of minecarts ran through the underground tunnels picking up the ores mined by Iron Golems and dwarves with diamond picks swinging and song in the air. They led to the surface, where they connected to the old Trans-Minecraftia Railway and ran to Khaz Modan. There, they entered the assembly lines and became some of the most valuable items on the dwarf market - diamond armour, mithril chestplates, magical golden swords, glowstone lighting, excellent quality redstone, gold nuggets so pure they glowed like glowstone. Seamus' Hold was rivalled only by Stoneholm, which contained the only bedrock mines in Minecraftia. But Seamus' Hold was forever. Right? An army of zombie Templars stood in front of him, and Karpath Antioch knew he was about to die like his beloved Carr. He briefly wondered how his son, Verigan Jr., would take it. Was the note he left behind good enough? He never answered his own question, as a hail of arrows brought an end to his life. However, it wasn't over yet. Israphel walked over to where only moments before Karpath had stood and raised his right hand. Black flames erupted from the surrounding netherrack and started swirling around the final resting place of Karpath. He stood again, but this time as a zombie. A new nameplate appeared above his head. And thus the Zombie Boss was born. Years later, at the time the future heroes Xephos and Honeydew lived in the distant realm of WoW, the Zombie Boss stood with Templar Enoch, or the Skeleton Boss, and the sentient creeper called the Creeper Boss. Nearby stood Israphel as always. He raised his left hand to signal it was time. The Zombie Boss unsheathed his magic diamond sword, Excalibur, and stuck it into the ground. The world shook with the sudden release of powerful magic, and the bedrock underneath the wall crumbled. As a large chunk of the wall fell into the Void, Seamus' Hold was exposed. Templar Aaron ran through the Mistral City Station and hopped onto the train as it rumbled away. Behind him, an army of Templars jumped aboard as well. They sped for Khaz Mordan as fast as possible. Aaron checked his inventory. He had four diamond swords, an iron axe, a wooden scythe, two stone scythes, a steel pick, two bows and a hundred flaming arrows. It would do. His other Templars were similarly armed. The train reached Khaz Mordan and the Templars leapt out and ran for the rail to Seamus' Hold. Time was of the essence. He stopped only to buy sixty-four blocks of bedrock from a peddler named Finnigan Rockhammer and continued on his way. The blocks would prove crucial if the wall was to be rebuilt. He briefly wondered how the dwarves ever got so much bedrock, but decided to ponder this another time. He hopped onto a train and continued on his way. Soon, they arrived to find the above ground railway station burning and damaged. Creepers. He and the Templars took out several zombies as they ran for a minecart rail leading to the mines. The dwarves were being overrun, but an organized resistance was begining to have an effect. The Templars joined the dwarf army at the hellgate. Aaron had always known that hellgate would never do any good. Dwarves beat at it with diamond picks and swords, but every time they began to do damage another zombie or skeleton would show up and attack them. Aaron led his army into the nether and brought the fight to Israphel 'C'mon, you undead freaks,' he thought, 'do your worst'. Prince Finbar maintained continuous resistance to the oncoming flood of monsters. His sword cut through Zombie Pigmen and skeletons, zombies and creepers. His armour, mithril of the very finest quality, held strong. His loyal dwarf army fought long and hard. But Seamus' Hold could not last. The great dwarf city would fall. Already, he had lost many soldiers. His loyal friend Kormag Darkforge stood at his side as always. Zombies and skeletons continued to die. But a rumbling filled the air. Suddenly, a drill burst through the wall and began cutting down his soldiers. It was driven by the Zombie Boss, Karpath Antioch, a friend of his from the Sand War. Finbar leapt onto the vehicle and began punching through the stone wall. Skeletons shot at him, and a Creeper ran up and exploded. Actually, that was very helpful, as it blew a hole in the wall. Finbar jumped into the drill, grabbing up some arrows and loading them into his bow. He fired every last one into his former friend until there was nothing left but scattered possesions. He picked them up and turned the drill around to rip through Israphel's army. Maybe things would turn out better than he thought. An explosion echoed through the nether as the hellgate was destroyed by TNT. Templar Aaron was the only Templar left standing in the Overworld. He headed for the Void Tower, where the Skeleton Boss was building a hellgate. Aaron couldn't reach him in time, but he could finish this. He lay down sixty four blocks of TNT and prepared to light the fuse. The Skeleton Boss headed for the exit to get a flint lighter so that he could activate the hellgate. But there was no exit - just a lot of TNT. Aaron was incinerated instantly. The explosion set the tower flying into the Void. The Skeleton Boss suddenly realized it would be falling forever. He screamed in fury, but in the Void, no one can hear you scream. But Seamus' Hold would not stand. For a TNT trap had been lain in the mines. The Creeper Boss stood next to two hundred blocks of TNT and cackled menacingly as it erupted into white flames. It looked like a giant mouth in the soil had opened and swallowed Seamus' Hold in one gulp. The above-ground railway station imploded and fell into the ground. All that remained when the smoke cleared was a world hole and a crater. Seamus' Hold had fallen. The Nether Mines proved useful to Israphel's army. But there was a problem - they had run out of obsidian. And that was the last hellgate in the world. Until two heroes made one in their cave and allowed Israphel back into our world... Category:Stories Category:Fanfic